


The Waking of Alice

by Sweetestlittledarling



Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Other, The Van vids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Years after a head injury that has left you with little memory of your past, you feel that you are finally starting to build a life. But the nightmares are getting worse, and suddenly you feel like you are being followed by a dark man in a suit...You are staring down the rabbit hole Alice and it is dark. Do you dare go down?





	The Waking of Alice

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally decided to start writing the story I've been wanting to write for a while now. The story of my kind of AU world that combines 'Who Killed Markiplier' and the 'Van Vids' into one story. It's not 100% canon as I've been throwing in ideas about things that haven't been explained (like the history before WKM) and I also made the DA a little more of a character with a personality and a voice, so they are us and not us in a way. With all that said I hope you all enjoy the trip down the rabbit hole...
> 
> P.s. Fear the Spider...

There was a time, long before the record of human history, that there were those who could touch an interdimensional power known as the light. Not everyone could touch this power but those that good were revered as gods. They could transform the world with creation or destruction. Some took used their power for the betterment of mankind, but as it always is in history, some did not.

              Those who used the power for chaos, manipulation and destruction were known as the dark ones, demons of great power and control. They incited a massive war against others with the power of the light, believing that they should rule the middle world. In the end though, the dark ones were beaten back and driven into a world beyond the barrier where there are only shadows. The humans had been saved but now they had lost their trust in the light. They feared another coming of the dark ones and instead turned their backs on the power of the light as well as those who commanded it. Soon people forgot that the light ever existed, it’s power becoming that myth and fantasy.

              But there are those who are still powerful enough to command its power, and those people are still like gods.

              And with those gods, still come the demons.

…

              You shouldn’t be here.

              They told you shouldn’t come but still you persisted. You couldn’t just turn your back on it any more. You pointed your flashlight ahead of you, trying not to jump at each shadow, creak or dust cloud the old dilapidated house produced as you walked through it. They weren’t kidding when they said that who ever had lived her had left in a hurry. All the furniture was still here, covered in layers of dust. You try not to think about what this is going to do to your sinuses as you continue. You come out of the dark hallway into what appears to be a living room. The many painting of people that adorned the walls all have sinister under the harsh light of your flashlight. You hold your breath as you take a minute to look around.

              **BONG!**

              You nearly jump out of you skin and to the ceiling as you quickly bring your flash light around to see the big grandfather clock in corner chime midnight. You let out a deep sigh as you try to get your heart back under control. You really hope that the clock will probably be the worst scare you get this evening… And of course, it’s after that very utterance that your flash light begins to flicker again before going out completely. “Damn it!” you curse as you give a good slap. It doesn’t seem to help though and so…

              Wait, did something move in the darkness?

              You hit the flash light harder this time trying to get it to work. “Fuck! Come on! Come on!” you plead as you hit it several times. Finally, the light bursts on and you flash the light directly in front of you. Nothing is there.

              “Meow…”

              You lower your light and see a tabby cat on the floor. It sits there purring in the dust. You swear that it almost looks like it’s got a little smile on it’s face. “Oh, sweet free muffins,” you sigh as you squat down, “you scared me kitty.” The cat doesn’t even seem afraid, instead he trots over to you, letting you pet him. He makes happy sounds as he pushes up against your hands with it’s head. “Aww, you are a cute guy aren’t you,” you say as you give it a scratch behind the ears. That is when you notice something. The cat has a little pink moustache. “That’s…interesting…” you say. The cat meows again as it lifts a paw and puts into your palm. You feel something wet. You shine your flashlight on you hand and find that there is wet black substance there. It’s weird, almost like blood but not the right color. As You shine your flashlight to where the cat had been and realize that cat had been tracking the substance from where ever it had come from.

              You stand as you carefully follow the black cat prints along the floor all the way to the arch way on the other side of the room. “What- “

              Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a figure appears at the arch way. You jump as you know who it is immediately. Your breath catches as you realize…it’s the dark man! You back away slowly as you keep your light upon him. He is leaning against the pillar, his face pale, eyes wide. He is holding his side and you can see the blackness dripping out on his white shirt. He looks almost scared…pained even. Still you feel terrified at the sight of him, he who has been following you all this time. 

_‘Don’t trust the dark man…’_ you remember. _'Don't let him in...'_

            Without warning, he pushes himself off the wall, stumbling towards you, his hand out stretched. “Help…me…” he gasps before falling to the floor, arm still outstretched towards you.

              You stand there frozen, your light still shining down on the dark man. The cat meows platifully as it comes over to his body, sitting down next to him. It puts a paw on his back as it looks back at you.  And all you can say is:

              “Oh shit!”


End file.
